Goodbye Freddie
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Sam's life is literally taken, right when she finds true love. WARNING: Very tragic. Read at your own risk!


Freddie Benson stood alone outside in the cold. In front of him, was the grave of his lover. Even as a man he kept on crying. He had lost her forever, and he never realized before how much she meant to him until her time was up. He placed down a bouquet of red roses and looked at the picture put into her grave. Her tombstone was shaped like a cross and stood strait into the air. It was surrounded by all her possessions.

**SAMANTHA PUCKETT**

**1992-2012**

**BELOVED FRIEND AND LOVER**

He had no love in his heart ever. He lost voluble time he could of used with her. They loved each other, but they never knew it. She didn't confess until her last minute of life. Freddie remembered it well.

Carly, Freddie and Sam were walking out of school on a normal day as usual. Freddie and Sam agreed they'd meet at Carly's house for the next iCarly rehearsal in a couple hours. They wanted to go down by themselves and grab some smoothies and grab lunch. It was a half-day and the school year was coming to a close.

Over the years, Sam and Freddie became close friends. Not like before; they were spending time together without Carly more often. A lot of people mistook them for a couple. They became very close the day after Sam's father, God bless his soul, passed on. He helped her move on quicker. That was years ago and now, they were getting ready to graduate and leave for collage.

Freddie was accepted to a university in Ireland called Blackthorn, where he'd study technology and law. He was interested in being a lawyer some day. Sam had to work extremely hard to get good grades. The people at Washington State were nice enough to let her in and give her a helping hand. She never put much effort into schoolwork but she hoped they could find her a successful future in the arts department.

They entered the Groovy Smoothie to see it was crowded with the lunch rush. The music played and the neon lights were on all over the place. The menu board glowed all sorts of colors.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Really." Said Sam with a smirk. "What?"

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you."

"Give me a hint." Sam chuckled.

"It's shiny." Was all he said. "That's all I can tell you right now."

Sam looked at Freddie and noticed he seemed troubled about something.

"What's wrong Freddo?" she asked.

"The surprise… I don't think I should give it to you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just don't think you'd like it."

"I like anything you give me." Said Sam.

"This is different." The line shrunk and they were getting closer to the counter.

"How bad can it be?"

"I might as well just say it." He said. "Sam, I had a huge crush on you since eighth grade after you broke up with Jonah. I was afraid to tel--"

His sentence was cut off by frantic scream. A man in a Freddie Krueger mask crashed in armed with a shotgun. Freddie pulled Sam into his arms.

"Everyone get down on the ground!" he roared. "Now!" He threw a bag to the girl in charge o the register. "Put the money in the bag or I'll kill her!"

He yanked Sam from Freddie's embrace and gripped her neck. The woman at the register rushed putting dollars into the gym bag. The robber held Sam tighter than true love and pressed the end of the gun to her lower back.

"Please don't kill me!" Sam begged.

"Shut up bitch!" he snapped. "Move faster! Ten seconds!"

It seemed like an easy job, taking money out of a cash register but then the woman went to the other on and continued to throw money in.

At "one" it was too late. Sam screamed as a bullet went through her back out her pelvis.

"Sam, no!" Freddie screamed.

"Any of you assholes bail on me and you'll be shot!" he snatched the bag and dropped Sam. She hit her head on the ground and blacked out. Already, there was a woman who dialed 911.

"We have a girl who's been shot… a robber came in and just shot her…"

The ambulance came in and Freddie watched them drag Sam away. He called Carly and Spencer and told them to meet him at the hospital.

"Why do we have to go to the hospital?" Carly asked.

"It's Sam. She's be shot."

Freddie, Carly and Spencer stayed in the waiting room for hours awaiting news. Carly and Spencer starred into space. In Freddie's pocket was a velvet box he was going to give to Sam. He opened it and looked at the gold locket. In front was Sam's name and when he opened it, it said, "I love you." Inside. He sighed. Two hundred bucks were wasted down the drain. He had some more coffee and paced around the room more. He sat down again when a nurse came in.

"How is she?"

The nurse slowly shook her head.

"Can I see her?"

The nurse led him into a small white room. Machines were everywhere. Sam lay in the gurney with tubes taped to he forehead.

"Sam."

"Hey Freddo." She coughed in a weak voice.

"Sam, I am so sorry."

Sam shook her head. "It's not your fault." She said. "I need to tell you something. It's harder to breathe after every word I say."

"Please no." Freddie begged.

"I'm not gonna make it." Tears were coming down her eyes.

"Don't say that." Freddie picked up her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm here for you."

"Freddie… I love you."

"I love you Sam."

Sam's arm dragged him closer to her. Their lips touched at the next second and Sam felt alive. Fire went through her veins in the passionate kiss. Freddie battled it with is lips on hers. He held her head in his hands.

"Goodbye Freddie…"

The heart monitor wet down. The line was flat.

"No…" he cursed. "No Sam! Come back!"

The nurse rushed in but it was too late. Sam had no pulse or heartbeat.

"I'm sorry son." The doctor said. "We did the best we could."

"If you did your best she'd still be here!" Freddie snapped. "She's dead now!"

"Were sorry." Said the nurse. "But there wasn't much we could do for her."

Day's passed. The lashing summer couldn't beat the blistering winter in Freddie's heart. Freddie didn't sleep, eat or go out in public until the funeral. He dressed up in his best suit and tie. Carly and Spencer drove to the funeral home.

When they got there, the place was crowded with mourners. Valerie, Jonah and Jake were already there, talking to Mrs. Puckett who was sobbing into a tissue. Mr. and Mrs. Benson were having a conversation with Ms. Briggs.

The room was surrounded with candles that stood next to Sam's pictures. On two bulltien boards were pictures of her when she was alive.

"You're here." Carly said to Jake, her boyfriend. "Thanks so much for coming." Jake brought her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. What Freddie really wanted to see was the body. At the end of the room, no one was there. Many flowers from different friends surrounded the casket. Freddie walked up to the white casket.

Sam look miserable. The expression on her dead face was heartbreaking. Freddie felt tears come in just looking at her. She was dressed up in her only good dress, the one she wore at prom.

Freddie took out the velvet box and pulled out the locket by the chain. Then he slithered it around her neck and placed it on her. At least she looked more stylish.

"I'm going to find the guy who did this to you." Freddie wept. "And he will burn in hell. I promise you Sam." He touched her clasped hands and stroked her hair for the last time. When no one was looking, he kissed her forehead. He wished that if he'd kiss her lips, she'd awaken. But she would never come back. The atmosphere of the room was filled with gloom.

The _Titanic_ score was playing, making everyone, even people who hated Sam, cry in agony.

"Sam wasn't always the nicest person around." Said Carly. "We met in third grade and became friends over a sandwich. Since then we were so close. She was cool, even if she was different from me. We all loved Sam." Carly continued to sob. "I'm going to miss doing iCarly. There's no use finding another person to take her place. No one could ever fill my heart the way Sam did." Carly looked at the body. "Look at her. Does this look like a person ready to leave? She a future ahead of her and a successful one too!" she slammed her fist on the podium she was speaking from. "Please God, and I know you can do this. Please give me back my best friend! I'd give up iCarly for her if you just let her come back. She just found love for God's sake! Why didn't you save her? Until we meet again in heaven, I'll miss you Sammy!"

Carly lost control of herself. She cried uncontrolably on her way back to her seat. Up next was Sam's mother.

"I don't feel as if I knew her long enough." She said. "We lived in distant worlds, even in the same house. It seems like an hour ago, she was a baby coming home in my arms! Every morning when she left for school, I missed her. But when she was around, I wasted precious time with things that weren't important. Her life just… slipped through my fingers and I forgot that I had a child. I will never make that mistake again because I will have no more children. First I lose my husband, and now my only child! I know they're happy to see each other but I want to join in. Sam, I love you."

Freddie sighed. It was his turn finally. He sure had a lot to say.

"Sam Puckett and I would fight every single day. She always made fun of me for being a dork and it pissed me off. But afterwards, I realized she wasn't trying to hurt me. Deep inside was a little girl crying for help. And I tried to help her. Later, our friendship grew and we were like peas and carrots. And during those years, I felt different around her. Her smile, her laugh, that hair… I was in love with her. And I didn't have the courage to say that until her last second on Earth. I will never forgive God for taking her away from me, but I know now I shall never love again! Sam was the only woman I could ever love and now she's gone! I love her. We could have been so happy together! If she were still here, we'd be dating. She loved me too. Her last words were 'Goodbye Forever'."

Everyone looked up at him as some god calling down to the people of Israel. "I will find the son of a bitch who killed her, and when I do, he's going to die a slow painful death, and he will go to hell! Since she can't come back, I want to make one request to you people; when my time comes, I want to be buried next to Sam. And I want a stone that says 'Lovers' on it."

The next morning, chairs were aligned in the middle of the local cemetery. The funeral car pulled up and the funeral workers brought her casket out. Freddie starred at the grave in awe and sat in the front row. The priest said nice things about her and requested to the people to throw in a rose.

Carly, Jake, Valerie and Jonah threw yellow roses at the casket, which was placed in the dug up hole. The parents, aunts, uncles, cousins and Benson parents threw in white roses. Freddie was the last person to stand up. He placed in a red rose.

"I love you." He whispered. His tears fell down to the casket and rained over it. Even when the burial ended, he refused to come home. For hours, he stood there. Deep down, he sensed her sprit close to him. Just in his heart.

**There you go. Now I have a challange for all you Seddie lovers. If you can write me a kickass one shot sequel where Freddie dies, I'll grant a story request. **


End file.
